Replaced
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Tim begins to doubt himself when Damian becomes Robin. WARNINGS - BoyXBoy (very light, could be taken as family), cussing, as well as fluff and angst.


**I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS - BoyXBoy (light,****_ could_**** be taken as family), cussing, and some angst.**

Damian glared at me, almost_ challenging_ _me_ to attack him with Dick standing right there.

"You're a fucking brat, you're selfish, spoiled, annoying, _and_ all you will everbe is a replacement.", Dick gasped and screamed, "Tim, what the-".

I spun on my heel before he could finish and launched off the building.

I allowed myself to free-fall for a moment before shooting my grapel and saving myself from splatting on the highway.

I shut out all of my thought and just allowed myself to swing from building to building, the wind and constant movement kept my head clear and empty.

I was sick of having to think, sick of having to stress, sick of them. It felt to me as if Dick, Alfred, and Bruce had all turned on me and sided with the demon.

I felt... replaced.

I knew I was being selfish, I had always been spoiled but, Robin and my adopted family were my _only things left_.

Conner died, I left the Titans, broke up with Stephanie, my parents... why did that fucking brat have to take the last things I had left?!

I didn't realize until too late that my vision had blurred and my grapel missed.

I felt myself surge towards the ground, I wasn't scared though, this was my fate, to be replaced and forgotten. To die just like all the others...

**...**

I groaned and tried to sit up but my whole body was strapped down.

"What th-", I heard a gun cock,

"Don't fucking move Baby-Bird or I'll finish what that building didn't."

I froze, this wasn't good, Jason must have kidnapped me or something!

"What are you talking about building-", he scoffed,

"Do you not remember slamming into a building's rooftop face-first?"

I cleared my throat, "Obviously not if I asked-", he smacked the gun across my already broken face.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some fucking kid, or I seriously will_ break you_."

I gulped a bit to try and fix my parched throat, it didn't help.

Jason and I sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before he began to pry.

"So why the fuck did I find my replacement, who is the_ best Robin ever_, face-planted into a rooftop?", I almost rolled my eyes at his sarcasm but when I looked over at him he looked genuinely interested.

I sighed, "Damian is Robin now, Bruce and Dick both agreed that Damian deserved, or I wasn't good enough for the title."

Jason scared me with his instant rage, "Don't fucking talk like that, I won't have you ragging on yourself like you're a piece of shit!", I stared wide-eyed at Jason, he was so defensive that it confused me.

"Jay, why...?", he stepped back and looked at the ground.

"I was the shit Robin, I fucked up so many times but Bruce let me keep being Robin. You are the perfect Robin so there is no fucking way that you weren't good enough, do you know how often I have heard Bruce or Dick bragging about you?", I tipped my head somewhat for him to continue, "A lot, you are the model Robin, Dick and I had faults but I haven't found one about you and I don't think I ever will."

I smiled and looked away, he sat back down and huffed.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "What?", he looked straight into my eyes and got a serious look,

"Tim, listen to me, you don't need Robin, you have passed that shit up. If you want some advice, become your own person, it's time you left the Bat's shadow."

I gaped at Jason, maybe he was a good person deep down inside still.

He stood back up and stretched, "I'm going to let you out now, don't try shit because I saved your life when I could have killed you so I think I deserve a fucking hall pass for once. Also you look like shit and I bet you couldn't beat up a bunny right now."

I nodded and waited until he freed my hands and feet before sitting up.

I sat on the medical table (how did he get one of those?) and rubbed my wrists, "Thanks Jay... for the advice, the compliment... and for saving me."

He looked shocked that I had thanked him but eventually nodded and accepted my thanks.

"Um, I don't mean to be a burden but... I can't stand without getting dizzy, I probably got a concussion."

Jason snorted, "Your little ass would be dead without me and, you probably fractured your skull, I'm just saying that you hit that building really fucking hard, I'm surprised it didn't crack!", I laughed dispite the situation and smiled at him.

"I would be dead, thank you Jason, really."

He sighed and grabbed his helmet, "Stop mentioning it, you're making me feel like a good person!", I grinned,

"But you are, _way _deep down inside of your heart, you are a _wonderful_ person."

Jason punched my shoulder, I was still really dizzy so I fell to the side.

Arms wrapped around me before I could even halfway fall to the ground, I looked into Jason's teal eyes and searched them for something.

I saw his cheeks darken a bit, he yanked me into a standing position and turned away, "Sorry..."

My own cheeks were a bit dark but my jaw still dropped, "You, sorry, holy shit!", Jason rolled his eyes,

"Harr-harr, let's go," Jason sat on his bike so I grinned and slung my leg over the motorcycle.

"Hang on tight Baby-Bird, you don't wanna' fall off now do you?"


End file.
